It is especially suitable for the use of caterpillar-type bucket wheel excavators on roadways with differently sloped planes in the direction of travel. The present invention is also suitable for use in transfer equipment, e.g., combined stacker-reclaimers. It has been known that the substructure and the superstructure are leveled in relation to the chassis in bucket wheel excavators which temporarily operate, in relation to the direction of travel of the equipment, in the oblique position during the pickup of the load. It is possible due to this leveling, e.g., to efficiently mine oblique layers, and favorable conditions are created for the ability to function and the stability of the equipment.
The technical means for leveling are arranged in the prior-art solutions between the frame of the chassis and the ring support belonging to the substructure. According to DD 279 037, it comprises mainly a cardan joint on the side of one caterpillar support and two devices for ensuring adjustability in height on the side of the other caterpillar support. Since the entire load of the device is introduced onto the chassis via these assembly units, it is necessary to design these assembly units as robust units. The special design of the cardan joint as well as of the vertical guides and of the means for compensating movements require technically and technologically expensive solutions.
This is remedied by the present invention.